


weird things happen in locker rooms

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: No Powers Swim Team AU [9]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Character, Flirting, M/M, Swim Team, Trans Male Character, Trans Remy, Trans Scott, Tumblr Prompt, this doesn't come up but it's important you know that they're both trans men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's still adjusting to the college swim team and he makes an interesting friend in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weird things happen in locker rooms

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt on tumblr.
> 
> Takes place during Scott, Warren, and Pietro's first semester in college.

Scott was still getting used to the new locker room. He’d known it would be a lot to get used to, college was different, but he was managing. The more time he spent doing things the quicker he’d have things figured out, and it would be like swimming in his old pool in no time. The semester had just started and things were already so different. 

Scott liked the swim coach for one, he wasn’t as overbearing as Charles could be. His name was Sean Cassidy, but he insisted the swimmers call him Sean instead of Coach or Mr. Cassidy. His wife Moira coached the women’s team. The other big change that Scott found he enjoyed was that Pietro was on the team. He hadn’t even known they were going to the same university. Though why should he have, they had been on rival teams and never talked outside of meets. Still it was nice to know someone starting off and they’d become sort of friends. 

Scott was lost in his thoughts and in the midst of trying to get his locker open. When he heard someone clear their throat behind him. 

Scott turned around and looked (attempted to look) in the direction of the throat clear. “Um, hello?”

“Hello,” the voice was heavily accented. “I have a quick favor to ask of you.”

“Sure.”

There was the sound of what could have been a towl being dropped and then, “What do you think of my…” the sound of a foot hitting a locker. “... not… pants.”

Scott laughed a little. “Not pants could be a lot of things, unfortunately, I can’t help you. I’m blind.”

“Oh my, pardon, I had no idea. You don’t-”

“Seem blind, yeah, I know I get that a lot. So what’s the deal with the not pants?”

“Oh well, the ‘not pants’ is cause I cannot remember word for this kind of pants.”

“Capris? Shorts?”

“Shorts! That’s it, thank you my friend.”

“Well, since my attempts at flirting subtly did not go so well, let me start over. Hello, my name is Remy, would someone as gorgeous as yourself like to go on a date with me?”

Scott smiled a little bit. Remy seemed genuinely nice. “Scott, but I’m sorry, I already have a boyfriend.”

Remy sighed. “Oh drat.”

“I hope you didn’t make plans.”

“No, no,” Remy said, laughing. “It was spur of the moment. Frankly I was expecting an ‘I’m sorry I’m straight’ more than anything.”

“Fair enough,” Scott said.

“I don’t suppose there’s anyone else cute and interested in men on the swim team?”

“I don’t know. I’m still getting to know everyone. You’re not on the swim team are you?”

“No, I like to swim, just not competitively. What about the dashing white haired boy with the dark skin?”

“Uh I can’t-”

“Oh of course. So sorry. I believe he swims in the same lane as you when you practice? That is you in the lane that’s always only two people during practice?”

“Yes, that’s me, and that’s Pietro.”

“Pietro, what a beautiful name, you should introduce me.”

“Introduce yourself, he should be coming in from practice any minute,” Scott said.

“Hmmm, I think I will, do you think the shorts pick up line will work with him?” Remy asked.

Scott chuckled. “I don’t know, but I think I’d like to hear his reaction to it anyways.”

“Then hear it you shall,” Remy said, grinning broadly. “It was a pleasure meeting you Scott. I hope I’ll see you around here again.”

“I’m sure you will,” Scott replied. “I’m here a lot. It was nice meeting you too.”

Scott heard Remy walk off and he returned to opening his locker. He got the key into the lock and it opened with a satisfying click. He was definitely going to tell Warren about this when he got back to their dorm room. He was sure Warren would find it absolutely _hilarious._


End file.
